Prof. Lorrimer's Journal
Prof. Lorrimer's Journal within the case of blasphemous books he entrusted to the party in Session 1 6th of Kuthona, 4710 I woke up today to find two dead whippoorwhirls on my windowsill. The witch’s foretelling has finally come true. It’s every bit as dreadful as she promised. I know growing up in Ravengro hasn’t been the easiest on Kendra. Although she didn’t remember very much about her childhood (something I am thankful for), as a child she would often tell me of dreams of a big city. I tried to tell her all children have these types of dreams, but I don’t know if she ever truly accepted it. I’m going to sell my home so that at least Kendra can finally return to a big city. It is the least I can do for her. 10th of Kuthona, 4710 I leave today for Lepidstadt. I’ve had Professor Crowl put out feelers for any interested buyers. I haven’t told my other colleagues about my plans. They’ll find out soon enough. 25th of Kuthona, 4710 I have secured a buyer for my property. One Dr. Vasyl Belenko. I’ve signed the papers over for a sum that should allow Kendra to settle into Lepidstadt quite comfortably. I was able to convince the fellow that I have some unfinished business in Ravengro that would need to be dealt with and requested he hold off until the 30th of Gozran before moving in. He was quite amenable to the idea once I explained he could hold off on paying me for the property until the 1st of Calistril, at which point it would be held by the Bank of Abadar until the agreed date. This should provide enough time for Kendra to move at her leisure. 26th of Kuthona, 4710 I had dinner with Advion last night. I had been planning on slipping out of Lepidstadt before anyone from the Order knew I was here. However I’m glad I relented and spoke with him. He’s doing quite well for himself and seems to have settled into things well enough. Speaking Advion made me nostalgic, wistfully wondering how things might had been had I remained closer to all of them. I still remain within the Order, reclusive yes - far from their prying eyes, but I am apart of them. Perhaps enough time has passed, perhaps I have forgiven myself enough… I do miss Embreth so. Perhaps… perhaps… 29th of Kuthona, 4710 I cannot believe the difficulties I had getting into Tamrivena today. The guards at the gate were being completely unreasonable, demanding to know what my business was and why I was travelling on the road. I had to pull quite a few strings simply to get through the damn gate! I was half tempted to simply spend the night in Nathrus, but it didn’t come to that. This time. I don’t know what’s happened to this town, but I simply don’t have time to be dealing with petty thugs such as these. I’ve got far too many things to do once I get home. 3rd of Abadius, 4711 It was good to see Kendra when I got home. I forgot to get her a gift like I usually do. She seemed to shrug it off saying she was probably too old to get a treat whenever her father went away. The disappointment in her voice still stung though. 5th of Abadius, 4711 I’m concerned that some unusual people have been snooping around Ravengro while I was away. Perhaps I’m just getting paranoid, but some of the comments people have made are somewhat unsettling. 14th of Abadius, 4711 I’m not growing paranoid, there have been strangers lurking around in the woods. I have my suspicions as to who it might be, and if it is them, then – the witch’s prophecy. I must prepare. 25th of Abadius, 4711 Of course! That is why they are here. Lo, my secret remains safe and secure. All of my struggle and sacrifice has paid off. I’m such a fool for not seeing what they were truly after before. There is only one possible reason they could have for being here. But why now? Why after all this time? Could this be the poem we schemed of together for so long? Oh, what a wicked path we have traveled along to here. This requires further investigation, but I don’t have too much time left. 29th of Abadius, 4711 It seems the rumours aren’t all just old ghost stories after all. That helps explain their interest in the place. But it doesn’t explain why now. They don’t have the final piece. Or… do they know? Perhaps they have found a substitute? If they have, have we doomed Ustalav? No, they cannot know, they cannot have found a substitute. Or am I blinded by hubris? Regardless I believe quite strongly that they’re after something someone that was there. Father Dimitru should be able to help me with that. 1st of Calistril, 4711 I see just how ill prepared I was when I first headed out there. I am lucky to have returned at all. But of course I know luck didn’t have anything to do with it. I’ll get some benefit from that damn curse before I go. I remember reading clues and hints about a crypt in the Restlands. I’ll need to go searching through my notes. I should never have let my supplies get so low to begin with. That was a foolish error on my part. 3rd of Calistril, 4711 Perhaps my memory is failing me. I’ve scoured through all of my books and haven’t been able to find the notes I need. I was positive it was in Ravengro. I couldn’t be getting this town confused with another one. Could I? Success! My memory wasn’t failing me after all. The false crypt is in the intersection between Eversleep and the Black Path. I wonder if Father Grimburrow knew about it? I guess I’ll find out soon enough. 5th of Calistril, 4711 I redrew my will yesterday and had Hearthmount witness it and store it away. He was quite perturbed by the fact I’ve sold my house to an outsider. I guess the rumour mill will be working overtime by the end of today. I made sure I sat down and had dinner with Kendra last night. Our first meal together since I saw those two whippoorwhirls. I was almost going to tell her that I’ve sold the place, but got distracted and then forgot about it. My mind is wrapped about this deeper mystery. I must know what drew them here, of all places. I helped myself to a few of the items in the crypt. Anymore wouldn’t do ME any good. I’ve gotten no sleep tonight as I’ve thought long and hard about who to contact in order to deal with them. I doubt I’ll take them out by myself. I finished my last letter this morning. I didn’t want to say too much, because the gods only know whose hands the parcels might actually fall into. In fact, I’ve done my best to be downright cryptic. Hopefully their interest will be piqued and they’ll investigate matters in more depth, should the worst of the prophecy be coming to pass. No man can hide from his sins, despite how good and noble the actions were intended for. This evening I return to the prison. It is imperative the Way does not finish. My caution has already cost me too much time. I am not sure what will happen if I am too late but if my theory is right, the entire town will be at risk in the immediate future, and the country soon after… and if the gods are terrible the world after that. I leave this in my chest, should I not return, so that it may be found. So that it is in the correct hands.